Here's A Thing
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: Johndave, IDK. It got weird so I cut it off. Open ending, w/e.


p id="docs-internal-guid-282dffb4-c2db-d22a-83e5-053e8983ff01" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John sighed as he reluctantly popped the catch and swung the door open. Dave leaned on the doorframe, tired an understatement. Untidy silver locks shoved under a black fedora, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"((shoutout to .com - inspirAAAAAATIIIIOONNNN))/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" clothes rumpled as if he had thrown them on in a hurry./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""John, I-I really need to talk to you." He said quietly, looking up and revealing the edges of dark shadows under his shades./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He nodded, stepping aside to allow Dave to stagger over the step. As John closed the door, Dave leaned on the back of the couch./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John looked over at him, still next to the door. "So, what's wrong?" He asked, casually but concernedly. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dave took a deep breath, letting it out sloooooooowly before he began./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Something's been bugging me the past few days. That's why I haven't been talking to you much - I can't think straight around you anymore. I'm not sure what exactly made today so special, but I woke up after about three hours of sleep and my brain told me that I had to talk to you about this. I've been up since two. I don't exactly know how to say this, though - because I don't know if-what you'll think of-if you'll even- fuck, John, I-..." He stuttered a bit, looking off to the side annoyedly. "Look. I'm not perfectly sure of this myself, and I just- I just want you to know. You don't even have to, like, say anything, I just-"/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""For god's sake. Spit it the fuck out, Dave, maybe today?" John sighed exasperatedly. Truth was, he was really anxious about what he was going to say./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dave huffed. "Fine. You want it straightforward? I. Love. You." He stepped forward. "I've been stressing the fuck out trying to find a way out of this because I know you're all 'no homo' and shit, but damn, John, I have a strong urge to cuddle the fuck outta you."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John sorta paused to process this a moment./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So, Dave had been up most of the night stressing and trying to think up a way out of being in love with him. Therefore, John was indirectly- actually, pretty much directly responsible for the sorry sight of his best friend before him./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, taking a couple steps forward. "I didn't... I just thought, you know, that the innuendos and pick-up lines and shit were just part of your Strider-coolkid-whatever thing. I guess I just didn't think you might actually..." He trailed off, looking down a bit./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dave was starting to get confused. "What do you mean, sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry - I probably made you uncomfortable. You might have stolen my heart, but you did a damn good job of trying not to."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I mean, I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I didn't love you back. You're like my brother - of course I do. And I understand that that's not the same, that you love me in a much different way, and I'm sorry that I'm not very good and/or experienced on that level, or I'd be dragging you onto the couch for movies and cuddles right now." He added with a chuckle, trying to cover his slip-up./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It didn't work. Dave was silent for about three seconds./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You mean to say that you don't think you're good enough for me?" He asked, almost incredulously. "Jesus Fucking Christ Almighty, Egbert, that's who sent you to this place. You are an angel and whoever was in charge of your stork ticket obviously was in the mood for some entertainment or some shit when they picked me to watch over you. I'm most certainly not qualified for this job, cause if I was I wouldn't have fallen off the edge of Tartarus and into the river Styx for you. I'm hellbound, John. I'm not even sure if this relationship would be legal in the great court in the sky."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Once again, I just barely get the gist of what you just said."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You're the one who's too good for me, not the other way around."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dave wrapped John in a hug, holding him tightly. "I'm not letting you get away again."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John hugged back, a little cautious because he had no idea where the metaphorical 'line' stood at the moment. He stood still, waiting for god knows what to happen./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dave inhaled deeply, letting go so he was holding John loosely and resting his head on his shoulder. "So, what now?"/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John rubbed his back a little. "I just wanted to say that for the record, I never thought you were actually coming on to me, I thought you were just derping around. So I just gave the natural answer and moved on. I am so sorry if I hurt you. You know I'd never do that."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Actually, you have, and you know it. But I'm not here to dig up old arguments - I'm here because I want to start new ones. I want you to love me and I want to spend my life with you. Not much to ask, seeing as how we've been best friends for years already." He sighed before continuing.  
"And for the record on my side, I've never lied to you, Egderp. All of my pickup lines and crap were wholehearted, and it hurt every time you waved them away with your cute little bucktoothed smile. But I wanted you to be happy, so I pretended they were just games. And it kind of became a game to me - and the objective was getting through to you... You've hurt me so much, but it was all worth it just to stay by your side." He finished, ending up clutching John to his chest again. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John bit his lip, eyes watering. "I-I'm sorry Dave, I'm so, so sorry... For everything..." He said quietly, feeling every single little stab of pain he had caused Dave over the years at once. He tightened his grip on Dave's neck, trying not to let the tears flow. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I love you..."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh- oh my- oh, my god, are you crying?!" Dave yelped, sounding absolutely horrified. He pulled out of the hug, hands on John's shoulders. Seeing his pained expression Dave began to freak out, holding him close and petting his hair kind of frantically. "Oh my god, I made him cry. Are you fucking kidding me? I'm a horrible person. I really am hellbound. Maybe that's where I came from." He muttered to himself, tears touching his own eyes. "Yeah, that's how you tell a guy you love him. You get all evasive about it and then just give it straightforward, and make him feel so shitty he cries. Great job, Dave. Great fucking job. Award winning jackass behavior. Oughta tell someone about this. The lowest point in your entire shitty life. The irony is overwhelming, is it not? A demon like you doesn't deserve this angel..." He hiccuped through his teeth at the end, still petting John's hair. "I-I'm sorry..."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John tore away from him. "Stop! Just stop, okay?! Stop saying those awful things about yourself! I love you! You didn't make me cry, I made myself cry over how much I must have hurt you, and now I'm crying because you're upset! Stop being upset over nothing, Dave. Please?" He begged, grasping Dave's sleeves like there was no tomorrow. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""But..." Dave kept his arms around John's waist. "But it was my fault... I brought it up to make you feel guilty and I shouldn't have..."/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"John's face screwed up in annoyance, and with a bout of determination he hovered a bit, literally pulling Dave up into a kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"OPEN-ENDED LOL HAHAHA/span/strong/p 


End file.
